Fútbol Frontera Internacional Go
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: 10 Años han pasado Ya, Desde que el Inazuma Japón Gano el Fútbol Frontera Internacional, ahora es el Turno de la Nueva Generación Ganar y ser los Mejores del Mundo, Mal Summary , pasen y Lean.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Aqui les Traigo otra Historia, espero que les guste

**Inazuma Eleven No me Pertenece, porque si Fuera Mio Hide Jamas Habria aban****donado el Equipo e Ichinose estaría Casado con Aki.**

* * *

El Futbol Frontera Internacional Go

Prologo: 10 Años han pasado Ya desde que Inazuma Japón Gano el FFI ahora es el Turno de la Generación Go jugar en el FFI.

Señorita Artemis-Dijo un Hombre

Si, Este Año, Los Jugadores del FFI de Hace 10 año se Volverán a Reunir-dijo Artemis

Ya es Hora-Dijo El Hombre

Bien-Dijo Artemis

_Estados Unidos._

Cuídate y Pórtate Bien, No hagas Enojar a Tu Padre, Que muy paciente podrá ser pero como a todos se le Acaba La paciencia- Dijo una Mujer de Cabellos Largos Rojos

Si, Mamá-Dijo la Chica De Piel morena

Cuídala-Dijo la Mujer

No te Preocupes Mia, Cuando eh sido un mal padre-Dijo el Hombre

Nunca, pero Cuídala Roniejo-Dijo Mia

Tranquila, Estará Bien-Dijo Roniejo

Nos Vemos en Liocott-Dijo Una Chica de Cabellos Castaños y Ojos verdes

Es Cierto, Que tu Igual Viajas-Dijo la Chica Morena

Bueno, Amanecer, Sera mejor que vayamos andando-Dijo Roniejo

Si, Adiós Mamá, Adiós Hide y tu Paz pórtate Bien-Dijo Amanecer Abrazando a su hermana Menor

Claro-Dijo Paz

Nos Vemos en El FFI-Dijo Amanecer

Si-dijo Paz

Vamos-Dijo Roniejo

Si, Claro-Dijo Amanecer Despidiéndose con la Mano

Ya la Extraño-Dijo Paz

Me imagino, si son Tan unidas-dijo Hide

_Brasil:_

Papá, Estas Diciendo de que Amanecer Jugara con nosotros-dijo Un Chico muy Parecido a Presa

Si-Dijo Presa

Aun no tenemos Capitán Definido-Dijo El Chico

Bueno Si quieren, pueden Votar Cuando ella llegue-Dijo Borboleta

Yo Voto porque Amanecer, sea Nuestra Capitana-Dijo EL Chico

Yo Voto Igual-Dijo una Chica Igual A Borboleta

Nosotros Igual-Dijeron el Resto del Equipo

Veo Que Quieren que Amanecer Sea La Capitana-Dijo Presa

Porque no la Reirían Como Capitana, Si es Una Gran Estratega Como Su Madre-Dijo Olympia

Usted, Señora, No debería de Estar Descansando-Dijo Borboleta

Porque-Dijo Olympia

Porque Llevas al Hermanito de Francisca-Dijo Presa

Bueno, pero quería Ver el Entrenamiento De mi Hija-Dijo Olympia

Ya, Santiago Tráele un poco de agua a la tía Olympia-Dijo Presa

Si Papá-Dijo el Chico

Que Amable, Santi-Dijo Olympia

Bueno, Hoy en la mañana te escuche hablar con Mia-Dijo Borboleta

Bueno, Me dijo Que Viajan de Vuelta a Italia, y que Paz Jugara con el Orfeo-dijo Olympia

Así que la Hija De Nakata y Mia Jugara con el Orfeo-Dijo Borboleta

Que esperabas que Jugara en el Unicorn-dijo Olympia Sarcástica

Disculpe, Esto de estar Embarazada te pone Gruñona-Dijo Borboleta Besando a su esposa

_Estados Unidos:_

A donde Vamos, a Italia-Dijo Paz

Pazi, Hija, No Grites que despertaras a tu hermana-Dijo Mia

Si Agus se despierta yo la hago dormir de Nuevo-Dijo Hide Mirando a la bebé que Tenia Mia en Brazos

Ups, Lo Siento-Dijo Paz

Descuida-Dijo Hide Con una Sonrisa

Pero Esto de Volver a Italia de unas Largas Vacaciones en Estados Unidos Visitando al Tío Mark-Dijo paz

Como lo Pasaste-Dijo Mia

Genial-Dijo Paz

_Italia:_

MAMÁ-Grito Una chica morena cabellos Rojos y ojos Azules

Fabiana que Pasa-Dijo la Mujer

Vuelve-Dijo Fabi

Quien Vuelve Hija-Dijo la Mujer

Paz, Vuelve-Dijo Fidio

Paz, Eh-Dijo La Mujer

Ya fueron Meses-Dijo Fidio

Si ha estado mucho Tiempo Lejos-Dijo La Mujer

Tienes, Razón, pero ya Sebes como es Hide, Si Mia se mueve por el Mundo el va tras ella-Dijo Fidio

Es Cierto, no lo culpo si está Enamorado-dijo la Mujer

Kayla-Dijo Fidio

Dime-Dijo Kayla Recibiendo un beso sorpresa de su Esposo

Te amo-Dijo Fidio

Hay, Fidio-Dijo Kayla

Un Recuerdo Aquel Día-Dijo Fidio

Hay, Fidio, Ese Día no está dentro de mis mejores Recuerdos-Dijo Kayla

Mi amor, fue el Día en que me reviviste de la melancolía-Dijo Fidio

Fidio Aldena-Dijo Kayla

Amor, Piensa Que Fue lo Bueno de esa Día-Dijo Fidio

Conocí al Padre De mi hija y el amor de mi vida-Dijo Kayla

Ves, sé que hay algo más-Dijo Fidio

Si, obtuve una Maravillosa Familia-dijo Kayla

Ves-Dijo Fidio

Bien, Tal Vez ese día no esta tan Mal-Dijo Kayla

_Estados Unidos:_

Los Pasajeros del Vuelo 148 Dirección a Italia, por favor Dirigirse a la Puerta 7-Dijo una Voz por Altavoz

Ese es nuestro Vuelo-dijo Paz Tirando de la Chaqueta de Hide

Ya vamos, Tranquila-Dijo Hide

No puedo, estoy ansiosa de volver A Italia-Dijo Paz

Pazi, Tranquila Hija-Dijo Hide

Papá-Dijo Paz

Paz, Tranquila-Dijo le Regaño Mia

Ok-Dijo Paz

Mi amor, Es una Niña-Dijo Hide

Nakata, Eres un padre mal criador-Dijo Mia

No puedo Regañarla, Es **la Mia picola**-Dijo Hide

Avezases me pregunto de donde saco tanta paciencia-Dijo Mia

Como Te Amo-Dijo Hide

Y yo A Ti-Dijo Mia

Mamá, Papá, pueden avanzar no ven que hacen embotellamiento Humano con sus demostraciones-Dijo Paz a que toda la Fila se Riera

Paz Paloma Nakata-Dijo Mia

Lo Siento-Dijo Paz

Descuide, me Recuerda a mi Nieta-Dijo Una Señora

Enserio-dijo Paz

¿Cuántos Años Tienes?-Dijo La Señora

Tengo 10-Dijo Paz

Mi Nieta Tiene 11 Años-Dijo La Señora

Y donde Esta Su Nieta-Dijo Paz

Esta En Brasil Con sus Padres, ella Juega en la Selección Brasileña-Dijo la Señora

Entonces Ella Estará con mi Hermana-Dijo Paz

¿Tu hermana, y como se llama?-Dijo la Señora

Amanecer-Dijo Paz

Eres Algo de Mac Roniejo-Dijo la Señora

Para ser Exacta Nop mi hermana es del Primer matrimonio de mi madre-Dijo Paz

Entonces Tú eres del Segundo-Dijo La Señora

Si, Soy la Hija de Hide Nakata-Dijo Paz

Bueno, pequeña será mejor que alcances a tus padres y Cuando Veas a Fran mándales Saludos-Dijo la Señora

Claro-Dijo Paz

_Dos Días de viaje_

Al Fin, Mi querida Italia-Dijo Paz

**Benvenuto**, Pazi-Dijo Fabi

Fabi, **Grazie Mille**-Dijo Paz Saltando a los Brazos de su Prima

Te extrañe-Dijo Fabi

Y yo A ti-Dijo Paz

Bueno Mañana retomaremos los entrenamientos-Dijo Hide

Si-Dijo Paz

Has Estado mucho tiempo lejos para ser el Entrenador-Dijo Fidio

Es Cierto-Dijo Mia con una Sonrisa

Bueno será mejor ir andando-Dijo Kayla

Claro-Dijeron los Presentes


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno el Segundo Capitulo.

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni mucho menos algunos de los OC's Son de sus respectivo Dueño_

* * *

_Japón:_

Hirari, porque tan Distraída-Dijo Kirino

Bueno, esto tenía la Duda de quienes serán nuestros oponentes-Dijo Hirari

Por lo que tengo entendido, que algunos de los Equipos están conformados por los Hijos de los Ex Jugadores-dijo Akane

Así que los Hijos de los Jugadores-Dijo Shindou

En Que piensas Shin-Sama-Dijo Akane

Y quienes son los Capitanes-dijo Tenma

Del Orfeo Paz Nakata, Del Knights Of Queen es Diana Valtinas, Del The Kingdom un no tiene Capitán Definido, del pequeño Gigante es Tsubasa Urupa, del Unicorn es Karla Keith, del Rojo Matador Alejandro García, y esos son los Datos que Tengo-Dijo Haruna

Así Que Nakata-dijo Endou

Si, es la de Mia-Dijo Haruna

QUE NAKATA ESTA CASADO CON MIA-Grito Endou

Si, no lo Sabias-Dijo Kido

No ¬¬-dijo Endou

Pero Si salió hasta en diario-Dijo Kidou

Endou-Dijo Natsumi

Si, Natsumi-Dijo Endou

Eres un despistado-Dijo Natsumi

Que tu también-Dijo Endou

Pero, Como puedes Olvidar que Mia se Caso con Hide-Dijo una Voz a las Espaldas de Endou

Rococo-Dijo Endou

Como, Estas Endou-dijo Rococo

Bien, pero no deberías de estar en Congo-Dijo Endou

Si, pero si lo dice por el Equipo, el Están con la Entrenadora Suplente-Dijo Rococo

Entrenadora, ¿Suplente?-Dijo Haruna

Si, Anto, Es quien los Entrena cuando yo Tengo que Viajar o Hacer Tramites-Dijo Rococo

_Estados Unidos:_

Alice-Dijo Mark

Que-Dijo el Chico de Cabellos negro y ojos Verdes azulados

Estas son horas de levantarse-Dijo Mark Enfadado por la Respuesta de su Hijo

No entiendo porque me Pusieron Alice si nombre de Chica-Dijo el Chico

Por Alice Cooper- Dijo una Chica de Cabellos Rubios y ojos Turquesas

Buenas Tardes Julieta, donde Andabas-Dijo Mark

De compras con Mamá-Dijo Julieta

Y tu Madre-dijo Mark

Hablando con la Tía Karin-Dijo Julieta

Ah, Bueno-Dijo Mark

Y que vas a Hacer con el Apestoso de Alice-Dijo Julieta

Que no soy Apestoso- se Defendió Alice

_Italia:_

Buenas Noches-Dijo Paz

Que Descanse Hija-Dijo Hide

Ustedes Igual-Dijo Paz Besando a Papá y Mamá y Así Subió a su habitación

Te queremos-dijeron Mia y Hide

Que Descases Ami (N/A: Ami es como le Dicen a Amanecer), si es que haya en Brasil te estás Acostando-Dijo Paz

_Brasil:_

Buenas Noches Pazi-Dijo Amanecer Despertando

Buenos Días-Dijo Layla

Hola, Ami Bebe-Dijo Roniejo

Que no me llames Bebe-Dijo Amanecer

Lo Siento-Dijo Roniejo tirándose encima de Amanecer

Papá me matas-dijo Amanecer

Te quiero Hijita-Dijo Roniejo

Y yo a Ti Papi-Dijo Amanecer Abrazando a Roniejo

Hare lo posible para que estemos Mas tiempo Juntos-Dijo Roniejo

Eres el Mejor Papá Del Mundo-Dijo Amanecer

_Japón:_

Endou-San-Dijo una Mujer de cabellos largos y flequillo

Tami-chan-Dijo Endou

Tami-Chan-Dijo Suzuno Celoso

Bueno Suzuno no te Pongas Celoso-Dijo una Mujer de Cabellos Rubios ojos Rojos

Jazz tiene Razón-Dijo Nagumo

Gracias Haruya-Kun por Apoyarme-Dijo Jazz

De nada-Dijo Nagumo

Ese Es Antonio-dijo Natsumi Mirando al pequeño que era cargado por Jazz

Si, el Es Antonio Blasi-Dijo Jazz

Hola-Dijo Natsumi Tomando al Pequeño

Saluda, Hijo-Dijo Jazz

Cuando tiene Ya-Dijo Natsumi

2 Años-dijo Jazz

_Brasil:_

Buenos Días- Dijo Santiago

Buenos Días, Hijo-Dijo Presa

Y mamá-Dijo Santiago

En el Jardín-Dijo Presa

Y a qué hora nos vamos al entrenamiento-Dijo Santiago

Espera, Tu desayuno-Dijo Presa

A lo Siento-Dijo Santiago

No importa-Dijo Presa sirviéndole el Desayuno a su hijo

_Japón:_

Bien Chicos Sigan Así-Dijo Aoi Dándoles Animo

Gracias Aoi tu si sabes dar ánimos-Dijo Nishiki

Que insinúas que no puedo darles Ánimos como Akane y Aoi-Dijo Midori

No, porfabor no discutan-Dijo Eimi

Tú no te Metas-Dijeron Nishiki y Midori

Ok Mala Idea Hermana-Dijo Daiki

Oye Hermano, que esperas de este Campeonato-Dijo Eimi

Muchas Aventuras-Dijo Daiki

Eimi-chan Me a compañas Porfabor-Dijo Hirari

Claro-Dijo Eimi

_Argentina:_

Porque no me Sorprende-Dijo Un Chico de Cabellos Rubios y ojos Cafés

Del que Quiera Ver a Chicas lindas-Dijo Un Chico de Cabellos Castaños y ojos Chocolates

Neo, eres Increíble-Dijo el Rubio

Espera, Ramiro-Dijo Neo

Que-dijo Rama

Y tú que, no te interesa las chicas-Dijo Neo

Si, pero no en el Sentido que a ti-Dijo Rama

Escuche, que a la Capitana Italiana le gustas los Chico que se parecen a Tu-Dijo Neo

Enserió, no me Digas-Dijo Sarcástico Rama

Que ya, la Conoces-Dijo Neo

No exactamente-Dijo Rama

Y como se llama-Dijo Neo

Paz Nakata tiene 10 Años-Dijo Rama

Y que no la Conoces-dijo Neo

_Estados Unidos:_

y como Andamos Karla-Dijo Dylan a Su hija

Bien porque a de estar mal-Respondió la Chica

Bueno, Te noto algo Cansada Hija-Dijo Dylan

es el Entrenamiento, Nada Mas-Dijo Karla para dirigirse a su habitación

Karin Amor, noto algo Triste a Karla-Dijo Dylan

Es por Alice-Dijo Karin

El Hijo De Mark-Dijo Dylan

Si-Respondió Karin

Que extraño-Dijo Dylan para Si mismo


	3. Chapter 3

El Tercer Capitulo Del Fic Es que les Guste

* * *

_Japón_

Hirari-Dijo Akane

Ah, que pasa-Dijo Hirari

Has estado muy distraída esta semana-Dijo Aoi

Esto, Lo Siento-Dijo Hirari

Descuida-Dijo Midori

CUIDADO-Gritaron desde la Cancha

Waaaah-Grito Eimi, pero no le al canso a llegar el Balón

Estas, Bien-Dijo Goenji

Esto, Si-Dijo Eimi

Eimi, te encuentras Bien-Dijo Suzuno

Me encuentro Bien Papá-Dijo Eimi

Qué Bueno-Dijo Suzuno acariciando el pelo de Su Hija

Menos Mal, Que estás Bien-Dijo Shinzuke

Esto, lo lamento no la Quise lanzar tan fuerte-Dijo una Chica de Cabellos verdes y ojos Rojizos

No Te preocupes Tsuki-Chan-Eimi

Hirari, Eimi, porque no viene a practicar-Dijo Tsuki (N/A: en Realidad se llama Luna pero como esta en Japón le Dicen Tsuki)

Claro, yo voy Contigo-Dijo Hirari fue tras Tsuki

Y Cuando Vuelven a Italia-Dijo Kidou

La próxima Semana-Dijo Nicole

No, One-san no me Dejes-Dijo Cameron

Cam, Tú tienes a tu esposo-Dijo Nicole

Ha, cierto-Dijo Cameron

Y así Paso, la Tarde

Hirari, Te acompaño a tu Casa-Dijo Kirino

Gracias, Kirino-Sempai-Dijo Hirari

Que Harás, Mañana, ya que no hay practica mañana-Dijo Kirino

Nada, Además de quedarme en Casa-Dijo Hirari

Te parece si vamos al Centro comercial-Dijo Kirino

Claro, eso estaría Genial-Dijo Hirari

Genial, Paso por Ti a las 16:00-Dijo Kirino

Nos Vemos-Dijo Hirari Besando la Mejilla de Kirino

_Estados Unidos:_

Buenos, Días Alice-Dijo Karla

Bu-Buenos, Días Karla-Dijo Alice Sonrojado

Listo, para la Practica-Dijo Karla

Si y tu-Dijo Alice

Con mucha Energía-Dijo Karla

Los llevo Chicos-Dijo Dylan

No te molesta Tía Dylan-Dijo Burlón Alice

No me digas Tía-Dijo Dylan

Bueno, Lo siento pero con esa Cola-dijo Alice

Alice, Ya te he dicho no le molestes-Dijo Bianca

Lo Siento Mamá-Dijo El Chico

_Japón:_

Hola-Dijo Mia (N/A: que Rápido fue el Viaje)

Mia, que bueno es Verte-Dijo Hitomiko

¿Está Hiroto?-Dijo Mia (N/A: Hiroto a demás de Dirigir las empresas Kira También Ayuda a su hermana en el Hogar)

Si, está en la oficina, Te está Esperando-Dijo Hitomiko

Gracias- Dijo Mia entrando a la Oficina

Hola, Mia Te tengo Noticias con respecto a la Adopción de Kariya-Dijo Hiroto

Claro, que pasa-Dijo Mia

La Adopción, estará Lista después del FFI-Dijo Hiroto

Genial, por Casualidad Kariya está Aquí-Dijo Mia

Si ah de estar en su habitación-Dijo Hiroto

Genial, Gracias-Dijo Mia

_Italia:_

Ami-Dijo Paz

**Que Pasa**-Dijo Amanecer

Mamá, Está Adoptando a Kariya-dijo Paz

**Que, al Chico Rebelde del Raimon**-dijo Amanecer

Sip, el Mismo-Dijo Paz

**Amanecer, A Dormir**-Dijo Roniejo

**Solo 5 Minutos Mas, si papá**-Dijo Amanecer

**4 Minutos ni más ni menos**-Dijo Roniejo

Gracias, Roniejo-Dijo Paz

**Bueno, La Cosa Es que el vivirá, con nosotros en Italia**-Dijo Amanecer

Sip-Dijo Paz

Paz, A desayunar-llamo Hide

Hablamos Mañana-Dijo Paz

**Ok, Esta Mañana**-Dijo Amanecer Cortando la Video llamada

_Japón:_

¡Ah, No Quiero, Volver a Italia!-Dijo Luna Rodando en su cama (N/A: al estilo Endou)

Luna, Piensa que será lo mejor-Dijo Raffaele

Qué, pero Que pasara con Kariya-Dijo Luna

Te gusta Masaki-Dijo Nicole

No-Dijo Luna Mas Roja que un Tomate

Mírate, estas Roja-Dijo Nicole

Mamá, Porfavore-Dijo Luna

Oye, Masaki y tú estarán juntos en Italia después del FFI-Dijo Nicole

¿Cómo?-Dijo Luna

Si Masaki está siendo adoptado por Mia-Dijo Nicole

_Inglaterra:_

Buenos Días, Papá-Dijo una Chica de cabellos Celestes y ojos Color Lilas

Buenos Día Hija-Dijo Un Hombre del Mismo tono de cabello que la Chica

Como Dormiste-Dijo una Mujer del mismo tono de ojos que la chica

Bien-Respondió

Como estas para los entrenamientos de Hoy-dijo el Hombre

Edgar Valtinas, no es Tema para la Mesa- dijo la Mujer

Descuida Mamá, no todos los Días Tienes una Hija que se interesa por el futbol-dijo la Chica

Gracias Dana-Dijo Edgar

Pero, si lo dices por ser la Capitana de un Equipo donde la Mayoría son Chicos, No eres la Única Hija-Dijo la Mujer

Porque quien más Dirige un Equipo y es Chica-Dijo La Chica

Pues averígualo por ti misma-Dijo Edgar mostrándole el Diario

Orfeo obtiene el puesto en el FFI Gracias a su capitana Paz Nakata-Dijo o más Bien leyó Diana

Ves no eres la Única-Dijo la Mujer

_España:_

Alejandro-Dijo Una Mujer de Cabellos Verdes oscuros y ojos del Mismo Tono

Dime Madre-Dijo el Chico de cabellos Verdes Oscuros y ojos como los de un Gato

Prepara tu Bolso para la práctica-Dijo la Mujer

Gaby Amor-Dijo un Hombre de Cabellos Castaño Rojizo y ojos Como los de un Gato

Queraldo, Mi vida-Dijo Gaby

Alejandro ya está Listo-Dijo Queraldo

Ya Casi, Listo-Dijo El Chico tomando su bolso

Bueno Vamos-Dijo el Hombre

Que les Vaya Bien-Dijo Gaby Besando a Su esposo y Acariciando a Su Hijo

_Argentina:_

Y bueno, Que Tienes que Decir en Tu defensa Neo-Dijo una Mujer Castaña Ojos Chocolate

Lo siento, Mamá-Dijo El chico

No entiendo cuál es tu problema con Ramiro-Dijo Teres

Es que como no les gusta las Chicas-Dijo el Chico

Hijo, no todo son las Chicas-Dijo Teres

A veces, puedes Tener gustos por otras Cosa por Ejemplo a Ramiro le interesa más el Futbol o los Deportes porque está en la Edad de que las chicas no le llaman mucho la Atención-Dijo La Mujer

Y conoces a Alguien que le pasó Eso-Dijo Neo

Tu padre y Hide son dos Hombres que tuvieron ese problema-Dijo la Mujer

Yo, Ashley Mi Vida, yo no tuve ese Problema-Dijo Teres Defendiéndose

Si, Claro, Tenía que ser Flor la que Te Abriera los Ojos-Dijo Ashley

Y el mismo Día en que me declare A tu Madre, Fuiste concebido-Dijo Teres

Cosa, que no le Agrado mucho a Tu abuelo-Dijo Ashley

Y a las Tía Des y Mia-Dijo Neo

Tampoco, les cayó Muy Bien, la Idea-Dijo Ashley

Así, que le Dieron a Elegir, Entre Brasil y Argentina, con tu madre lo hablamos bien, decidimos de que se Quedaría Aquí en Argentina-Dijo Teres

_Italia:_

Y papá, Ya Hablaste con Mamá-Dijo Paz

Si-Dijo Hide

Y que tal Estuvo su Viaje-Dijo Paz

Bien-Dijo Hide

Pero que hombre de mas pocas palabras-Dijo Paz Divertida

Bueno, llego Bien, cuando me llamo estaba viendo el Tema de la Adopción-Dijo Hide

Súper, entonces Tendremos a Masaki como Hermano-dijo Paz

Si, Después del FFI-Dijo Hide

Súper-Dijo Paz Abrazando a Su padre y dándole un Beso en la Mejilla

Bueno, lista para ir a la Practica-Dijo Hide

Ya, me lavo los Dientes y vamos-Dijo Paz

Yo mientras voy a Subir a tu hermanita al Auto-Dijo Hide

Bueno-Dijo Paz Subiendo las Escaleras

Chicas, después de estar Casado por Años, Aun no las Logro entender-Dijo Hide

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el Capitulo ahora las preguntas

Ya Sabemos que Diana Es Hija de Edgar, Que Kirino Invito a Una Cita a Hirari, y que Mia y Hide Estan Adoptando a Kariya...

¿quien Es la madre de Diana, es una de las ex Chicas del Raimon?

¿Que pasara, Kirino se declarara a Hirari?

¿Kariya, por Fin dejara de ser el Chico Rebelde y se dará cuenta de lo que siente Luna por el?


End file.
